


Retribution

by timetopretend



Series: The Jewel of Seijoh [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Breeding, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa catches the interest of a visiting alpha. Iwaizumi's instincts show their teeth at the kingdom's banquet for King Ushijima. </p>
<p> If Iwaizumi wants to claim Oikawa in front of everyone, including the king himself, it's perfectly fine by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

Oikawa felt a sick feeling of satisfaction as he smelled downright _predatory_ pheromones coming from his mate.

The king had returned to his estate and began business immediately. Renewing trade deals with neighboring kingdoms could require a fair amount of effort. Negotiations weren’t really Iwaizumi’s strong suit, but his presence had grown in importance to the point now that he was called upon often. Unlike the meeting Iwaizumi held with structure, the king much preferred to review his nation’s economics over wine, music, fine meats and delicacies. The men in the business of trade were usually moved by coin alone, which was simple enough. The king showed them his grand pleasures, and they in turn agreed to the king’s wishes. However, this evening was different from the previous events. Instead of the tradesmen, a king himself was visiting to conduct business.

King Ushijima sat beside the king, regarding the large party with stoic indifference. There was only one thing that seemed to catch his eye, and it wasn’t the provided entertainment. The young king’s eyes would rest for extended periods of time on Oikawa. Seemingly without blinking, the stares were unapologetic.

Staring at the Jewel of Seijoh was pretty common, however, a highly ranked alpha (with a crown) coveting a mated, pregnant omega was asking for trouble.

“If this is what you smell like when you run into battle, I’m not surprised that your enemies run the opposite direction,” Oikawa cackled. His seat was on Iwaizumi’s lap, despite his size. Even though he was close, Oikawa could tell Iwaizumi’s scent was filling the hall. At this rate, the whole country’s population would smell the tension from the king’s table.

Iwaizumi’s arms pulled tighter around his mate. As Iwaizumi nuzzled into Oikawa’s neck, he huffed out a dissatisfied noise. Oikawa, doing his best to comfort his agitated alpha, pressed Iwaizumi into his chest. There was only one direction Oikawa could see this going. If Iwaizumi continued to scent this heavily, Oikawa would be helpless to stop his biology. He could already feel his body start to produce slick in response.

Oikawa found Iwaizumi’s response beyond amusing. In their position, Iwaizumi was blind to see Oikawa’s blush from the overprotective arms curling around his midsection. If Iwaizumi wanted to claim Oikawa in front of everyone, including the king himself, it was fine by him.

“Is it your first litter?” Oikawa’s neck snapped to the deep voice addressing him. King Ushijima was leaning forward, eyes locked on Oikawa’s belly.

Oikawa’s first thought was that the visiting king had zero sense of danger, or he would have avoided making conversation completely. Holding Iwaizumi’s head still, Oikawa turned his smile to it’s maximum brightness to reply, “Yes, Iwa-chan gave me pups our very first heat together.”

Oikawa turned his head away, hoping there was a clear indiction that their conversation is over. Iwaizumi was rubbing over his bump, and Oikawa smugly regarded his resilience. He had never witnessed Iwaizumi so close to being a feral alpha before. It turned him on.

“Has your milk come in yet?”

Oikawa came close to choking on his own tongue. Iwaizumi’s low growl must have been suppressed by the noise from the commoners, as Usijima’s face revealed he had yet to notice what thin ice he was waking on.

“Um.. No, I’m about six months along,” Oikawa replied through his teeth. Iwaizumi was practically boiling beneath him, and Oikawa was left wondering _Is Ushijima socially inept or just stupid?_ He was unmated, and hopefully his actions could be blamed on naivety. Although Oikawa could reason that, Iwaizumi was a fellow alpha, and all sense of reason was lost when he felt his omega being threatened.

Iwaizumi’s scent proceeded to give off a red flag, but King Ushijima seemed to tire of making conversation. He leaned back in his seat, still unable to keep his eyes off Oikawa.

Oikawa was used to being the one to rile his alpha up. This was a welcome change, and Oikawa smirked as Iwaizumi’s hand slid from his stomach to his thigh. An omega’s scent glands on the inside of the thigh were the most potent, and Oikawa had an inkling of an idea what Iwaizumi was doing as he massaged the area. Coaxing out the sweet scent, Iwaizumi’s noises of detest began to settle as he inhaled the pleasant aroma.

Iwaizumi knew Ushijima could smell everything; the smell of a mated pair, of omegan slick and the unmistakable sugary sweet undertone of a happy omega. An alpha’s nose could tell a lot about an omega, and Iwaizumi knew too well that his mate’s aroma clearly illustrated how much Oikawa loved him.

“What’re you gonna do, alpha? Claim me on the table, bend me over his dinner plate? Make the table shake until he spills his wine?” Oikawa said, just quietly enough for only Iwaizumi to hear.

“No, you’re going to ride my knot right here,” Iwaizumi replied as he unfastened Oikawa’s wrap. Getting undressed was easy. Oikawa’s maternity wear was akin to comfortable, breezy wrap dresses. There was only a single tie, and, at Iwaizumi’s request, he didn’t wear anything underneath. For one, it meant easier access when Oikawa whined for a knot in public. The other benefit was the absolutely _cruel_ way they showed Oikawa’s omega tits. Iwaizumi only had to pull the fabric down a hair to reach Oikawa’s nipples (which showed straight through the fabric when they were hard). Could Iwaizumi blame Ushijima for starring? Not really.

Pulling the garment open, Iwaizumi exposed the omega’s breasts first, growling as he palmed the swollen omega’s tits. They were growing more stiff and sore with the pregnancy’s changes, but Iwaizumi also knew there was nothing that made Oikawa moan loader. Iwaizumi massaged the full breasts for a while, half for his own enjoyment and half for whoever was being entertained. He pressed Oikawa’s tits up and together, moaning at the sight, before putting his mouth on them. Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi’s tongue gave an introductory roll over his nipple.

“I never knew an omega could come just from having their tits sucked,” Iwaizumi said much too loud to fake privacy, “But, my baby can. So needy, aren’t you?”

As Iwaizumi ran a teasing course with his tongue, he felt Oikawa’s hand grasp at his hair. Oikawa would beg to have his nipples sucked just like he would beg for a knot. Oikawa was whining, arching his back to press his chest into Iwaizumi’s mouth, but the alpha continued to tease. Making swirls with his tongue, Iwaizumi grows even harder at the way Oikawa’s head is cast back, full of pleasure, and moaning _so fucking loud_. Oikawa presses up against Iwaizumi, sliding against his erection with eager hip motions.

When Iwaizumi indulges Oikawa by putting his mouth around his nipple and suckling, Oikawa attempts to yell out. It catches in his throat, and the result is a whiny, feminine _scream._ Iwaizumi knows it echoes throughout the large room, reverberating from the rafters and reaching every ear. Oikawa always embraces the dramatic, and Iwaizumi relished the prideful nature of his omega that so beautifully came out when they fucked for a show.

“ _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan_ —“ Oikawa slips into the repetition among his sweet cries. Iwaizumi sucks gently, pulling off with the tiniest graze of teeth. Iwaizumi feels a spot of wetness on his pants as the omega’s slick runs through the fabric beneath him.

“Baby, you’re leaking everywhere. Don’t you know how sweet your juices smell? You’re going to make everyone go home smelling like omega. A lewd, needy omega who whines for a knot in front of the entire realm,” Iwaizumi goaded as ran the pad of his thumb across Oikawa’s nipple.

“Alpha, please. _Please_ ,” Oikawa begs. Iwaizumi discards his shirt in agreement. Oikawa practically drools as he watches Iwaizumi pull himself out of his pants. Iwaizumi strokes it, and lets Oikawa get an eyeful of it at attention, precome making the head glisten. Iwaizumi resituates Oikawa on his lap, using a strong press of his hands to open Oikawa’s legs facing forward. The dark oak table only blocks a portion of the view from the crowded hall. King Ushijima himself has a nearly perfect, unobstructed view.

“Spread open like this, everyone can see just how slick your pussy is,” Iwaizumi said, volume unqualified for privacy.

Oikawa gives a small, indignant grunt at that comment.

“What? It’s _not_ a hungry little pussy?” Iwaizumi chides, smirking at his mate’s first flash of embarrassment.

Oikawa whines as Iwaizumi presses his middle finger between his cheeks, feeling the easy give of the well slicked hole. He wasn’t planning on giving Oikawa any prep, but feeling the wetness only assures him that the omega is more than fine.

“It must be a pussy, look at how creamy it gets,” Iwaizumi pressed on. Oikawa was blushing as if he had any shame. “If you want my knot, you have to ask for it, baby. Ask your alpha to fuck your cunt nicely.” 

“ _Please_ , fuck me,” Oikawa whines. Iwaizumi lines up underneath, but halts before pressing inside. Oikawa’s hole is noticeably quivering in anticipation.

“Do a little better than that,” Iwaizumi says, tapping himself against Oikawa’s entrance. He knew Oikawa wouldhuff in exasperation, but it was worth it.

It took a moment for Oikawa to gather his voice, “ _I need it, Iwa-chan_. I need it so bad, my pussy needs a knot.”

He slammed into Oikawa immediately.

Oikawa’s words brought a lurch to his gut, and Iwaizumi couldn’t hold himself back from roughly fucking into the omega right off the bat. He wasn’t giving Oikawa the chance to control movement. The entire night had been testing him, and now that Iwaizumi was inside, all he could do was go wild. Iwaizumi bucked his hips up sharply, wishing Oikawa’s heavy stomach could face him so he could watch the omega’s tits bounce along with the thrusts.

The sound of Iwaizumi slapping into his mate was downright lewd. Iwaizumi didn’t raise his head to look, but he wondered if King Ushijima was looking between Oikawa’s thighs to see Iwaizumi’s cock pounding inside Oikawa’s hole. Oikawa’s small cocklet and balls hit against the underside of his large belly, jogged by the rebounding thrusts. Iwaizumi wouldn’t pay attention to them, and he never had needed to. Like a proper omega, Oikawa didn’t need his little cock touched to come.

Iwaizumi could already feel sweat already sliding down his bare chest. He was exerting an incredible amount of force, making Oikawa’s whole body bounce wildy on his cock. Wrecked, shallow moans spilled from Oikawa as his prostate received a torturous amount of attention.

“God—“ Oikawa whined out, elongating the word. He was already beginning to tighten around Iwaizumi. Oikawa turned his head around, meeting his eyes with Iwaizumi’s. Oikawa’s lips are irritated red from biting down and his eyes hold water. Oikawa flutters his eyelashes, letting a drip of moisture fall. _He looks_ _wrecked._

“You look so pretty riding my cock, baby,” Iwaizumi praises, “So good, Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi takes his hands off Oikawa’s hips to grip his legs. Spreading them even wider, Iwaizumi hooks the bare thighs over the wooden arms of his chair. His patience is nowhere to be found, and making his omega come goes to the forefront of his mind. Oikawa sighs sweetly at the change of position. It’s intense, especially with Oikawa’s added weight only pulling his body down harder on Iwaizumi. With nothing to support him, all Oikawa has to do is sit upright while Iwaizumi thrusts _impossibly deep_ inside. Oikawa’s sounds made Iwaizumi’s stomach drop. He was definitely coming soon.

“Gonna fill you up, Oikawa. Want my knot, yeah?” Iwaizumi grunted as he bucked. Oikawa’s head nodded, but it was faint compared to the shaking of the rest of his body.

“ _Iwa-chan,”_ Oikawa said. It was a pathetic sound, whiny and wanton. Pleasure overtaking him, he couldn’t bare to keep his eyes open.

Iwaizumi groaned out as his knot began to swell. Oikawa felt the difference immediately. As the base of Iwaizumi’s cock started to fill, Oikawa’s orgasm hit him off guard and _hard_. Iwaizumi was too wrapped up in the amazing feeling of coming inside his mate to gloat about how excited Oikawa gets for his knot. It didn’t even have to fill out this time, just the anticipation of the overwhelming stretch made him come.

Whispering praises continuously, Iwaizumi eased Oikawa down from being propped up on the chair. They would be tied for a while, and he needed to be comfortable. Iwaizumi nuzzled into Oikawa’s neck on impulse, scenting him as their breathing slowed. Coming down from the high of pheromones was exhausting, and Oikawa slumped back against his mate, going limp.

It didn’t take but half an hour for Iwaizumi’s knot to recede. There were very few folk remaining keeping the party alive, the king included. Iwaizumi pulled out of Oikawa slowly, watching as his soft cock left the sloppy hole. Oikawa was dripping with his seed, and Iwaizumi was fine with letting it continue to slip out while they walked back to their bed chambers. He was already planning on laying Oikawa on his back and sucking the rest of the come out once they were in bed. Oikawa really squealed when his ass was licked after taking a knot.

“You’re a good alpha,” Oikawa hummed. The omega felt an explosion in his heart when Iwaizumi blushed.

“Iwa-chan blushes when I say I love you, but doesn’t when he’s claiming me in front of a few hundred people. It’s so cute,” Oikawa stated happily.

“I love you too,” Iwaizumi retorted, “And all of that was your fault.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so sO SO much for your continued support of this series
> 
> every comment and kudo means a lot <3 
> 
> my ask box is open on tumblr, you can find me at [iwaizummi](iwaizummi.tumblr.com).
> 
> (tbh i thought this series would be unpopular because of the kink, but it seems to be the biggest hit out of my works, so thank you!!!)


End file.
